1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alumina fiber and a method of producing the same.
2. Related Art Statement
Heretofore, metals are used as a conductive material, and high polymers are mainly used for the insulation of the conductive material from the exterior. If a heat resistance is particularly requested for the conductive material, heat resistant high polymers, glass cloths, or the like, are used.
However, metals have a drawback in that, if they are exposed to an oxygen-containing atmosphere at high temperatures, they are oxidized to change their electric properties. Meanwhile, though electrically conductive ceramics, such as SiC, are known, a method of making the electrically insulative ceramics electrically conductive has not yet been known at present.